The New Kid In Town
by LonelyAquarian
Summary: AU - The arrival of a new student in school changes Jackson's life. This 16 year-old teenager has to deal with the jealousy of his friend Reed while figuring out the new feelings he's having towards his new friend, April.
1. The New Kid

Jackson is typing on his special typewriter when-

"Ting." The typewriter goes as he gets to the end of a line. He readjusts the typewriter and continues to take notes.

As Jackson resets his paper, two students turn to look at each other with looks of despair.

Bailey silently looks on as she is fiddling with the papers in her hand.

"Ting." The typewriter goes once more as Jackson gets to the end of a line.

"Going up!" Most of the students remark in unison.

Jackson smiles a bit.

"What a stupid joke!" Reed says out loud. "Are you really going to repeat that every single time? It's pretty old."

Everyone but Jackson and the new kid starts laughing.

"Calm down!" Bailey chastises her class.

The class instantly quiets down.

"Now, the bell is about to ring and we have yet to meet our new student." Bailey tells her class as she stands up from her chair. "Ms. Kepner, would you come up and introduce yourself to the class?"

"I um- That won't be necessary." She says.

"That's just too bad, Ms. Kepner. You will come up here and introduce yourself." Bailey says.

"Ugh, and she wonder's why people call her _"The Nazi"_ all the damn time." Alex remarks.

"I heard that, Mr. Karev."

"That was the point, _Bailey_." He replies cheekily.

"Ms. Kepner." Bailey calls.

"April! April! April! April! " The class chants as Reed and April simply sit quietly in their seats.

 _'Ugh.'_ April thinks to herself as she stands up from her seat and makes her way to the front of the class.

"Great." Bailey says as she sits down on top of her desk.

"I'm April Kepner."

"Hey, April." Half of the girls say happily, while the other half just greet her in an indifferent tone. The guys simply say "What's up, Apes?"

"I just moved into the city-"

Someone throws a paper ball at her.

The class laughs as she ducks.

"Reed, what just happened? Jackson asks his friend as he's reaching out to her table.

"Well, Alex threw a paper ball at April." Reed responds.

April laughs.

Suddenly, the bell rings.

"Detention for you, Karev." Bailey tells Alex as he shrugs at his punishment. "Now, we will have plenty of time to get to know her. Thank you, Ms. Kepner."

She walks away from Bailey's desk and makes her way to her own desk which is directly behind Jackson's. Unfortunately for her, it takes about thirty seconds as everyone purposefully blocks her path to get to her belongings.

"Are you ready to go?" Reed asks Jackson once she's gathered her notebook and her bag.

"Let's roll." Jackson says reaching for Reed's arm.

April sighs while she is putting her notebook and pen in her backpack as Jackson stands up from her seat, walking to the door with Reed's assistance.

"Do you live up the street or what?" Reed asks as they reach the door.

"Yeah, I do." April responds as her zips his bag.

"Walk with us." Reed says.

"Sure." April says as she gathered her back and walked towards Reed and Jackson.

They walk out of the classroom together.


	2. Getting Aquainted

The three are currently walking down the street to Jackson's house, laughing about their favorite moments from _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_.

"That was funny!" Reed says as they reach in front of a gate. "Keys, Jackson."

Jackson hands Reed the keys.

Reed unlocks the gate.

"Here you go." She says cheerfully as she hands Jackson back his keys. "I have officially delivered you to your house."

"Thanks, Reed." He says pecking her cheek. "Nice meeting you, April." He says sticking out his hand.

"Likewise." April responds, shaking his hand.

He walks through the gate, pulling it behind him.

"I better get going." Reed says once she sees Jackson entering his house. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait, I thought that you live up the street." A confused April says.

"I do." Reed confirms. "I live two blocks back, but I always help Jackson home from school."

"I understand." April says. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Reed."

"See ya." Reed says.

They go their separate ways.


	3. Lunch Time

**A HUGE Thank You To Those Who Have Read This Fic. You're AWESOME! And to the fabulous guess who commented, asking why Reed helps Jackson, you shall receive and answer this chapter. April will help him, eventually, and that will become problematic for all of them in the future. As for Jackson and April becoming a romantic couple, _please, please, please_ hold on to that thought. I'll specify why later. **😃

* * *

It is currently lunch time, and Jackson is lying down on the bench with his head in Reed's lap.

"Jackson, I am telling you, Maggie cannot stop checking you out!" Reed says as she is running her hand through his short curly hair.

"And I can tell that you're losing your mind." Jackson replies.

"Come on! I'm telling you that she couldn't take her eyes off of you! She was the last one to leave the room!"

"That's not my problem."

"Are you interested in her?"

"I'm not interested in anybody at all, Reed. You know this."

"You're never interested in anybody at all." Reed supplies. "Or maybe you're interested in someone, and you aren't telling me about it at all."

Jackson sighs in annoyance.

"I always tell you about the people I'm interested in."

"I know." Jackson says. "I remember when you had the hots for the guy who had a thing for blow up dolls and the girl who robbed a bank at the tender age of fourteen with her parents."

"Well forgive me for going though my own experimental phase."

"At least it's been a while since your last infatuation."

"Yeah." Reed says slowly.

"You have a thing for April, don't you?"

"No." Reed says honestly.

"Hmm." Jackson says, not believing her.

"Can I sit with you guys?" April asks.

"Sure!" Reed says. "Jackson, sit up. April's here."

Jackson sits up and April sits next to him.

"Thanks." April tells them.

"No problem at all." Reed says.

"So how do you like this place so far?" Jackson asks April.

"It's not too bad. I even found the library." April says showing them the book that she had in her hand.

" _Push_ , huh?" Reed asks.

"Yup. I saw the movie that the book was based on. It was...something." April responds with wide eyes. "So, what did you guys think of the test?"

"It wasn't too bad." Reed says. "I thought that it was pretty easy."

"That's because you're the only person on earth who adores math." Jackson tells her.

"You've got that right! I mean, Lexie had a hard time with it, and the questions were so simple. I mean, who doesn't know that 7x7 equals 49?" Reed replies.

"Yikes!" April says. "That is sad on all levels. Could it be the cheap hair dye she uses? I mean, I could see her roots from that Twinkie colored dye she uses."

Jackson chuckles.

"You are going to be an awesome friend." Reed says happily.

April smiles.

"And you, April?" Reed asks.

"I didn't find it too bad. I actually like math, particularly when it isn't too difficult."

"Maybe you can help Jackson with his math. I mean, I tried helping him and I failed, big time." Reed says.

"I would love to see you do these equations in Braille, Reed." Jackson deadpans.

"You are such a grumpy person." Reed says as April simply watches them go back and forth with their playful banter.

"I wouldn't mind helping you." April says.

"I think that's a great idea! We do have that first big test coming up in three weeks." Reed says. "I can't have another one of your _'What is 10% of 100'_ again!"

 _"Blah, blah...'What is 10% of 100' again!"_ Jackson mocks.

April actually laughs at this.

* * *

 **Jackson's Disability If You Missed It:** He's Blind, And Reed Helps Him Get Around.


	4. The Fun Walk Home

**A HUGE Thank You To Those Who Have Been Reading This Fic. To The Guest Who Figured Out Jackson's Disability, YOU ARE _FREAKING_ AMAZING! As For Jackson and April Being A Couple, We Shall See Where That Goes. 😉**

* * *

"Would you step on hot coal or would you rather give up chocolate for the entire year?" Reed asks the other two as they are walking home from school several weeks later.

"I would have to...walk on the got coal." April responds. "I love chocolate!"

Jackson chuckles.

"So, would you give a total stranger a kiss in front of the entire school or would you ditch school and go joy riding to Baltimore?" April asks them.

"Baltimore!" The other two replied happily.

"I wasn't expecting that!" April says in shock.

Reed laughs.


	5. Bonding

"April, how does foreshadowing work in art class?" Jackson asks.

April makes her way to his desk and sits down next to him as Reed is sitting on his bed, reading her book.

"Well, foreshadowing or foreshortening, basically reduces or distort an object, like a building, in order to convey the illusion of a three-dimensional space as perceived by the human eye. This is often done according to the rules of perspective when perfecting an art piece."

"That makes sense." Jackson says. "Thank you."

"No problem.

"Well, I'm ready for a break." He says as he closes his book. "Let's play hide and seek."

"You wanna what?" Reed chuckles.

"Hide and seek." Jackson repeats.

"That is just crazy! I- get to counting Avery!" Reed says with glee as she hops off the bed.

"One, two, three, four..."

Reed hides under his bed while April hides in the corner of this room.

"Ten!"

Jackson stands up from his seat and starts walking slowly around the room, using the wall as his guide.

A few steps later, he reaches the corner of his room.

He hears breathing.

"Who's the doll?" Jackson asks.

"My name is April." April answers in a high-pitched girly voice.

Reed starts giggling.

"Get out from under my bed, Reed."


	6. Jackson's Questions

A month or so later, Reed and Jackson are sitting on a bench just enjoying the cool weather.

"Reed, what does April look like?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like height, hair color, build. What does she look like?"

"Well," Reed starts, closing her book. "Let's see. April's about my height, she has red hair, loves fortune cookies, a petite kind of body, is arriving..." She says as April is walking towards them.

"Hey!" April greets them.

"Let's go!" Reed says, gently grabbing Jackson's arm.


	7. A Slight Change

"So, which one is your house?" April asks Reed as they are walking home the next day, realizing that she hasn't asked her where her house is.

"It's the one across from here." She responds, pointing to a brown house.

"If you want, I can take over from here." April offers.

They all stop walking.

"I can see you shaking like crazy. Chances are, you really have to use the restroom since you're shaking like a leaf since we left school about half an hour a go."

"Oh, well- I don't think that will be necessary." Reed says.

"It's fine by me." Jackson reassures Reed.

"Are you positive?" Reed asks.

"I'm sure." Jackson responds positively.

"Thanks!" She says pressing a peck on Jackson's cheek. "April, you are a life saver!" She says hugging her friend.

April shakes her head, but nonetheless chuckles as she returns the hug.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Reed says running across the street.

Jackson then gently places his hand around April's right arm.

He feels uncomfortable with that position, so he takes his hand off of April and moves her to his right.

April looks at him quizzically.

"You still there?"

"Yup." April answers.

"Let's go." Jackson says.

April chuckles as they begin to walk towards Jackson's house.

"You are one crazy dude."

"So what?" Jackson says. "I am what I am."

"I can't argue with that."

"Why not?"

"Simply because I would lose that argument in a heartbeat."

"You could try." Jackson teases.

April laughs.

Two minutes later, they stop in front of Jackson's house.

Jackson hands her his keys.

April takes the keys and unlocks the gate. She opens the gate for him and hands him his keys.

"Thanks." He says.

"No problem." April says.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He tells her as he walks through the gate.

"Later." She says closing the gate as he enters his house.


	8. Webber's Music Project

"Stevie Wonder has won 25 Grammy Awards, as well as a Grammy Lifetime Achievement Award in 1996. He is one of only two artists and groups who have won the Grammy for Album of the Year three times as the main credited artist, along with Frank Sinatra. Some of his other awards include the Academy Award for his song _I Just Called to Say I Love You_ , awards for his Civil Rights work, including induction into the Songwriters and the Rock and Roll halls of fame." Webber says to his class.

"Wow!" April exclaims in amazement.

"Some of his best works include _My Cherie Amour_ , _Innervisions, Songs in the Key of Life..._ "

Reed is telling Jackson the album title names as he is typing out the album names.

"Now, since we've been talking about great R&B singers and timeless R&B albums, we are going to do a project. Our project will be on singers of the 1990's."

The class erupts in cheers and excited whispers.

"Yeah, yeah." Webber says. "Pick good singers or else I will make you do this project again."

The class groans.

"I would like for you to group in pairs of two."

The class cheers as Reed is excited to work with Jackson.

"Kepner will work with Avery..."

Reed's smile falters as she learns that she has to work with Alex.


	9. Getting To Know You

"Well, I'm gonna go meet that brainless, fluff-head in the library." Reed says as they are sitting on the quad at lunch time. "How about you guys?"

"April and I will be doing the project at my house." Jackson tells Reed as he is reading his book with his fingers.

Reed sighs as she picks up her back.

"Good luck, Reed!" April supplies once she closes her book as Reed stands up.

"Thanks." Reed says as she makes her way to the library.

April starts reading her book again until a thought occurs to her.

"Jackson?"

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you a serious question without being offended?"

"That depends. What's your question?"

"Have you always been like this?" April asks hesitantly.

"Like how? Curly haired? Or blind?" He retorts with a smile on his face.

"Blind." She says shyly.

"I've been blind since birth." Jackson responds running his fingers through the book.

"And...is it...okay?" April genuinely wonders.

"Sometimes." Jackson sighs as he closes his book. "I won't lie to you about this since you asked me about this. At times, it can get really frustrating, however, I think everyone gets frustrated, right?"

"For one reason or another." April supplies.

"Yes."

"I don't know what I would do if I were blind." April admits. "I admire your strength."

"You'd get used to it." Jackson says as he picks up his bottle. "Besides, there are some advantages to being blind that I find interesting."

"Like what?"

"People do a ton of favors for you, no questions asked!" He exclaims happily as April chuckles and picks up his book and opens it to a random page.

She skims her fingers through the Braille ridden page as Jackson takes a drink out.

"Man, this is difficult!" April exclaims a few seconds later.

Jackson chuckles.

 _'At least she's honest.'_ He thinks to himself as April closes his book.

"So you've never seen Reed's face." She says absently to herself as she places the book on his lap.

"No, I haven't seen her face at all, but I do wonder how she looks."

April smiles quizzically at this confession.

"Well, I think she likes you, big time." April tells him.

"Of course she does. She's my friend." Jackson says.

"No, Jackson. I mean I think that she's into you." April says seriously.

"There's no way!" Jackson laughs. "I doubt that."

"Say what you say, but I've seen the way she looks at you. You're like the sun to her moon. If I'm correct, I think she's looking for a lot more than friendship from you."

"Stop it!" Jackson says.

April sighs internally at Jackson's stubbornness.

"How about you? Are you into her?"

"No." Jackson honestly says. "Even if I had my sense of sight, I can't picture her as my girlfriend at all."

 _'Well damn!'_ April thinks to herself in shock at his admission. _'I thought that they would've made a cute couple.'_

"April?"

"Yeah?" She says snapping out of her daydream.

"Do you think we would've worked out? Me and Reed?"

"I truly don't know." Apri says as she shrugs, thinking about his confession.

"Well, thank you for your question. I wasn't offended at all. Don't be offended by asking me questions about my being blind."

"Got it."

He finishes off his apple juice.

"Let me get that for you." April says taking his bottle from him. "Besides, I have to throw away my own trash."

"See?" Jackson asks.

"What?" A confused April asks as she threw away their trash.

"Favors!" He exclaims happily.

"Fa-" She starts to ask, but then she remembers what he just told her a minute or two ago.

 _'That is so true. I didn't even realize that I did that.'_ She chuckles.

"I told you being blind has its advantages." Jackson tells her.

April playfully rolls her eyes at him.


	10. Shocking April

A couple hours later, April is unlocking the gate to Jackson's house.

The gate opens and they both go through the gate.

Jackson opens the main door and they both enter the house and make their way to his room.

"Whew, it's hot." Jackson says as he takes off his shirt.

April stands there in shock, looking at Jackson's defined, broad sholders, before looking away.

He makes his way to his drawer and he pulls out a sleeveless shirt, and puts it on.

"That's better." He says as he puts on deodorant before sitting on the baywindow.

April then puts her bag on the nearby chair at Jackson's desk.

"It's way too hot out there." April says as she takes off her blazer.

"Of course it is." Jackson snorts. "You're wearing a blazer."

April looks at Jackson in total surprise.

"How did you know I was wearing a blazer?" She asks genuinely, curious as she smiles at him.

"Ooh, what a mystery." Jackson mocks as April places her blazer on his desk.

April chuckles.

"Well, I am happy to report that I took of my blazer." April tells him.

Jackson softly chuckles.

April then reaches for her bag and grabs a small pouch.

"Jackson, I have to brush my teeth. Is it okay that I-"

"Sure." Jackson says as he makes his way to his desk. "You remember where the bathroom is, right?"

"Yes." April confirms. "Third door to the left."

"You got it." Jackson says as he moves her bag to the desk and sits on the chair.

April leaves the room.

Jackson starts moving his hand, reaching for a book, when suddenly, his hand reaches April's blazer.

He picks it up and hold it up to his nose, catching a whiff of her perfume.

Little did he know, April was outside his room, standing at the threshold, shocked as she is watching everything promptly forgetting that she was going back to retrieve her floss.


	11. Insecurities

The next day, Jackson in lying down on the bench as Reed is running her fingers through Jackson's mane.

"Reed." Jackson starts as he sits up. "Am I handsome?'

"What?"

"Do people think that I am handsome?"

"I think you're gorgeous."

"But what about other people? I-"

"Would have to ask some other people, even though I think that you're handsome." Reed finishes.

"Are you guys ready to walk home?" April asks as she approached them.

"Let's go." Reed says she says as she picks up her bag.

Jackson stands up and instantly linked his arm with April's arm.

April is surprised at the gesture as Reed is dismayed.

The girls look at each other, confused and shocked.

"You guys there?" Jackson asks them.

"Yeah." April says.

"Let's go." Reed says.

"Yeah, let's go. I'm starved." Jackson says.

"Well, let's hurry." Reed says.

"Again with the blazer again, April?"

April doesn't respond.


	12. Tense

The walk home is dead silent as April is wondering how everything seems so tense.

"Have you guys finished Webber's assignment yet?" Reed asks as they are across the street from her house.

"No." Jackson says. "We're going to finish it today."

"Oh. Ok. Well, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow then."

"Alright." Jackson says as Reed hugs him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya tomorrow." April says hugging Reed.

She walks away as April guides Jackson to his house.


	13. Reading

A good half-hour or so since they split up from Reed on their tense walk home, Jackson is teaching April how to read in Braille.

"You see feel these two dots right here?" Jackson asks a troubled April who's barely paying attention. "It says: __"One Sweet Day" became Carey's tenth chart topping single on the Billboard Hot 100 and Boyz II Men's fourth. The song remained at the peak for a record-breaking, 16 consecutive weeks, from December 2, 1995 to March 16, 1996.__ " Wow! That is just-"

Jackson stops.

"Give me your hand." Jackson says and a troubled April give him her hand.

Jackson takes April's hand and starts to teach her how to read Braille.

She's still troubled and tense about this newfound situation.


	14. Another Project

A few weeks later after the project has been presented, they are in Bailey's class, learning about _The Scarlet Letter_.

Jackson sneezes.

"Bless you." April says.

"Thank you." Jackson responds with a smile as he goes back to his typing.

April leans over and softly speaks in Jackson's ear.

"Jackson, I forgot my blazer in your room yesterday when the three of us were hanging out-"

"No problem! You can pick it up after class today." Jackson says.

"I can't. I have a dentist appointment and then I have to go help my dad with a major project near the church."

"Don't worry about it. I'll bring it to you tomorrow." Jackson says.

"Thanks." April says. "You're a life saver."

She leans back in her seat and continues to take notes.

"And don't forget, if you aren't going to read the book, at least watch the movie." Bailey says. " _Easy A_ is acceptable, but not the version of _The Scarlet Letter_ with Demi Moore because that was horrible."

The bell rings.

"Tomorrow we start off with _The Scarlet Letter_." Bailey concludes as she lets the class out for.

"Bye, Jackson." April says.

"Later." Jackson says.

Reed steps in a few seconds later.

"Bless you." She tells Jackson as he sneezes.

"Thanks."

"Where did April go?"

"She had a dentist appointment, and then she had to help her dad out with something."

"Oh yeah! Her dad is such a romantic! I can't believe that he's throwing a surprise party for his wife on her 50th birthday/vow renewals." Reed says as she starts putting her things away. "I hope I find someone like Joe Kepner."

"Reed, I have something to say, and it's very important." He seriously says.

Reed sits down in her seat.

"Ok." She says.

"Not here though."

"But why not? You know that I wouldn't judge you."

"Never mind." He says.

"Come on, Jackson, don't leave me hanging now that you've gotten me all curious!" She teases. "Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Is anyone around?"

"No." She says, looking at him as if her were the moon. "So, what is it that you have to tell me?"

Jackson takes a deep breath.

"Jackson?" She eggs him on with a smile on her face.

"I think I'm falling in love with April."

Her smile is wiped off of her face.

"Did you think that's crazy?" Jackson asks her.

"N-no." Reed says, feeling heartbroken. "I don't know what to say."

"Well, aren't you happy that I told you about my crush?"

"What do you mean by love?" Reed asks him.

"As in I wouldn't mind asking April to be my girlfriend."

"Wow!" Reed says as she sits back, feeling completely broken. "That is-"

Suddenly her phone starts ringing.

"Damn! My mom is calling me." Reed says, wanting to flee. "I told her that I would be home for- Listen. I'll stop by after the party is done." She tells Jackson as she picks up her bag and rushes towards the door. "Bye!"

"Bye." Jackson says.


	15. Internal Thoughts

Jackson is walking home by himself with the use of his white cane.

 _'Why would Reed do this to me? The one time I tell her about something, she doesn't even sound so enthusiastic about it? Is this what I get for being one of those friends who knows someone who's nosy as hell?'_

He sighs as he unlocks the gate to his house and enters through the gate.

"Dad?" He calls out. "I'm home!"

"I'm in the kitchen." His dad shouts.

"I need to talk to you about something." Jackson says.

"Well, I'm all ears, kiddo."

"Thank you."


	16. Chastized

After a chat with his dad, Jackson sits at the bay window and just ponders.

He lays on the wide edge of the window and ponders about how his relationship with Reed is quite different than it is with April. With April, he feels free. He can do whatever he wants without feeling babied or constantly watched. Even though it's been almost a year since meeting April, it felt as though he's known her forever which is literally saying something.

The sound of the doorbell startled his thoughts as he sits up.

His room door opens and he hears footsteps.

"I can't believe that you left me alone!" Jackson says. "I know that it wasn't easy to hear, but you could've sounded a lot happier for me! I mean, you've been asking me who I am interested in for the longest time, and this is the response I get from my best friend after I told her who it is? And I bet that you even ate dessert at your aunt's birthday party. You- maybe it was a mistake telling you that I'm falling for April. I mean, I know that you're the jealous type and that was a huge mistake." He sighs. "Dammit, that was out of line and I apologize. What's going to happen with us now?"

The room is filled with silence.

"Reed?"

Jackson is surprised by a kiss on his lips. As soon as he was going to move his hand to cup the person's cheek, the person steps back.

The door closes.

Jackson simply stands there, wondering what just happened.

* * *

 **Important Announcement!** The next chapter is the end of the story. Now, If you want the full version of the story, hit me up! The full length story goes into depth with a lot of details that I purposefully left out of this short story.


	17. Realization

It is almost night fall and Jackson is at his bay window, listening to music.

"Ahh, this is frustrating." He says to the empty room as he moves to his bed.

He sits on his bed, pondering some more until the door blasts open.

"Jackson! I am so sorry that I am late." Reed exclaims as she sits down on his bed.

 _ _'What the-'__ He gets off the bed.

"I know that it's Friday and- whatever. I wanted to come a lot earlier but my aunt wouldn't stop asking so many damn questions! I swear, she is insufferable! And then everyone couldn't stop singing her happy birthday after the questioning!"

At this point, Jackson has been searching his room for something.

"I mean, the questions stemmed from college, boyfriends, jobs, you name it. I couldn't wait to get the hell out of there. I was-"

"Reed?"

Reed stops talking as she notices Jackson rapidly moving around the room. "Jackson, what's wrong?"

"Do you see a blazer around here?"

"No." She says.

"Not even under the bed or in the closet?" He asks her.

She checks.

"No." She says. "No blazer around here."

Jackson smiles as he leans on his desk.

"I am so sorry that I reacted so horribly to you at school earlier today." Reed says as she looks at him smile.

She simply stares at him and his goofy smile.

"Are you ok?" Reed asks him.

"Never been better." Jackson responds.


End file.
